donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Donkey Kong Country Returns
Donkey Kong Country Returns is a 2-D platformer for the Wii that was unveiled at E3 2010. It will use many of the familiar elements from the original game and Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong are once again the main playable characters (its currently unknown if any other Kongs will become playable characters as well). It comes out this holiday season. The game will feature well known enemies and new ones, among them include: frogs, tiki like creatures, moles driving mining karts and what seems to be a boss battle features a huge octopus. A colosseum-like scenario was shown on the trailer where DK was fighting a bull frog like creature, this location bared some similarities to the ones seen in many Kirby series of games. Through the trailer DK and Diddy are seen working together, DK has new skills like rolling up like a ball and ramming at enemies, while Diddy uses his jetpack to give him a jump boost, however it hasn't been seen if they can be switched as it did in the original Country games, also there is a life bar for DK, a separate bar for Diddy and one with both, what this may imply hasn't been revealed. Story A group of evil tikis have taken control of the animals on Donkey Kong Island and stolen DK's Banana Hoard, now Donkey Kong must return peace to the island and get back his Banana Hoard. Characters *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Pigs Enemies Tiki enemies *Unnamed drum-like Tiki enemies *Unnamed bird-like Tiki enemies Land enemies *Unnamed Frog-like enemies Cave enemies *Unnamed Mole-like enemies riding Minecarts *Unnamed Bat-like enemies (Possibly Flip-Flaps) Plant enemies *Unnamed Carnivorous Plant-like enemies Water enemies *Unnamed Crab-like enemies *Unnamed Shark-like enemies (possibly Chomps) *Pirate Ships Bosses *Muglyhttp://e3.nintendo.com/at-the-show/#/?v=ats_dkcr *Unnamed Giant Octopus Levels Kongo Jungle *Jungle Hijinxs Unknown *Poppin' Planks *Rickety Rails *Mugly's Mound Items *Auto-Fire Barrel *Banana *Banana Bunch *Banana Coin *Barrel Cannon *Bonus Level *DK Barrel *Heart *K-O-N-G Letters *Minecart Gallery File:DKandDDReturn.png|Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong return File:Mugly.png|Mugly, the first boss in the game File:OctopusDKCReturns.png|An unnamed Giant Octopus attacking the Kongs File:DKPunchingTikiEnemy.png|DK punching an unnamed Tiki-like enemy File:DKCRMinecart.png|A minecart level File:DKCRBananaHoard.png|An unnamed ship stealing the precious Banana Hoard from DK once again File:DKCRJungle.jpg|DK traveling through a jungle level, possibly Kongo Jungle File:DKCRChomps.png|DK and Diddy in a beach level standing near a shark-like enemy (possibly a Chomps) File:DKCRSunset.png|A sunset level, probably inspired by the day-to-night effects of DKC DKCRMinecarFlipFlap.jpg|DK and Diddy in a minecart level, with a Kong Letter and what appears to be a Flip-Flap nearby. DKCR Sunset.png|Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong in a sunset level in DKCR. Trivia *This is the only Donkey Kong Country-series game that is not made by Rare. *This is the only DKC game that is on a system other than the Super Nintendo. *This is the only DKC game where each character has lives. *The game is being developed by Retro Studios, the developers of the Metroid Prime Trilogy. This is their first non-''Metroid'' series game. References External Links *Donkey Kong Country Returns trailer on youtube *GI confirming the game's release this holiday season. Category:Donkey Kong Country series Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns Category:Donkey Kong Games